Twin Snow
by megaswifter21
Summary: there is one ice and snow user known as of now, but what if there was another one not so close to Arendelle? what if there was another person with the same powers as Elsa? and when a known enemy returns, can the combined power of the Ice masters and Arendelle people defeat the threat?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there, well lets skip introductions, i have been obssesed with Frozen from Disney and been reading this other fanfic so i decided to create my own, Hope you enjoy and any review is welcomed :D**

Vincent is an 18 year old tall boy with platinum blonde hair, that he always thought was white, but he has some strange powers, he can create ice and snow.

He was told to hide his powers in a pair of matching light blue gloves. Thinking about it, he has concealed his powers for way too long, from his friends and even his brothers, Christopher and Steven, the only people that knew his powers were his parents and the person that gave them the gloves, that for some reason they knew but they refused to tell him the story.

One day, on his birthday, his parents went to his room where he was forced to stay hidden from the world. Vincent was bored, as usual, as he was afraid of messing with his powers.

When his parents entered the room he got up and said "Mom, Dad, I want to speak to you, it's about my powers."

His parents fearing this day were too scared to continue this conversation and to shut him out, but knowing that Vincent would not let them start.

"Mom, Dad, I know you don't want me to show my powers, and I agree with that, but at least let me try to control them so I can be with my brothers, I can't live like this anymore!"

Taken by surprise, his parents were too stunned to reply until his father spoke up.

"Vincent you know we want the best for you, but sadly that's not a thing we can do."

Vincent knowing that his parents would say "no" had prepared a solution for the problem.

"Please Dad I know you can't do a thing, but there might be others, how about the person that gave you my gloves? Wouldn't he know how to help me?"

Knowing that there was no way to convince him, his dad gave up and decided to promise he would do what he could do, leaving his room, but not before leaving a piece of cake behind for him and wishing Vincent a happy birthday.

Vincent waited for some hours for his parents to come and give him some good news, when a knock came to the door he jumped in excitement and joy, but instead of his Dad or Mom's voice his brother, Christopher, voice came from the other side.

"Vincent, Mama and Papa are calling you to come to the door!"

Vincent was so happy he almost slammed the door open, but he controlled himself, he knew even in the safety of his gloves, that if his emotions got out of control he could spread frost around the floor, especially emotions like fear, sadness, grief, and anger.

When he got to the door his mother was waiting prepared for a trip, extra clothes, food and water, when Vincent asked what they were for, his father replied it was because he was not coming back home, at least for a while.

When he got out of the house he could feel the gentle warm breeze of the wind, something he had wished to feel since he was 9. They did not take the horses, which Vincent considered strange as he thought it was a long journey, but finished being just 2 streets away from their home. Vincent, angry by this, said to his mother, trying to control his voice.

"You mean to tell me that we lived this close to him and you never let me visit him?"

His mother that saw this coming had an answer ready.

"The time was not right, Vincent, you have to understand that we couldn't bring you here before because…. Well this guy or well guys are not exactly people".

Vincent was taken by surprise by her answer.

"They are not… people?" he thought. Leaving his only way to get answers by knocking the door, which he did and was surprised by the guy that opened the door, the first thing that took him by surprise was that his skin was made of stone, his hair was made of grass and was lower than normal, he was a Troll!

His mother said hello to him and introduced him to the stone dude that called himself Pabbie, he was the one that gave his parents the gloves. He let Vincent in but didn't let his mother due to his house not being for regular people.

As he entered the house, he was taken to a room where his "tutor" was waiting to teach him to control his powers.

"She is excited to meet you," she had said, according to Pabbie.

When he entered the room the first thing that he saw was that there were two chairs one was occupied by a beautiful young woman in an ice dress and had the same hair color as him, he took the chair and decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, I am Vincent of Hailpu, and you are?"

The lady opened her mouth and a voice as sweet as a gentle breeze left her lips

"Hello Vincent, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and I will be your teacher"

**AN: well there you go, my first try at a fan-fiction, i´ll try to add more action on the upcoming chapters**

**EDIT: I remade this chapter (made it look less of a block of text) so yeah, i´ll try to make them like this now, sorry for everyone that read the other one **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again, hope you enjoying so far my fanfic. Well anyways here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy and all Reviews are welcomed so Let me know what you think of it**

Vincent was surprised; he had never met a Queen before, even less the one from his city. He always thought of queens as people that always stayed in their castle and never talking with the townsfolk, but this Queen In particular he was interested in; she was just like him! She was, judging from Vincent, about 20 years old. Elsa sat there, in a regal pose, waiting for Vincent to ask any question about her or the powers.

Vincent broke the silence, "How did you come from Arendelle? Isn't that like a 10 day travel from there?"

Elsa thought about the question until finally she replied, "Well Pabbie certainly helped in the travel; he has magic powers after all. He just made a portal after contacting me and suddenly we were here. But anyways, let's get to why you are here, you can control and make ice and snow, can't you? Oh and take those gloves off, you don't need them for now."

Vincent hesitantly took off his gloves, instantly freezing the chair. Vincent jumped away from the chair and covering the floor that he touched with frost. Elsa simply laughed while Vincent stared at her.

"You think its funny?" asked Vincent.

Elsa needed a few moments to stop laughing then replied, "Of course not, I just see that you have way more control over your powers than I had at your age. Seeing you freeze a chair and a bit of frost in the floor, it's way better than what I did. I froze my door 3 times, spread frost over all the things that I touched and a few others, and most of those were while wearing the gloves. Now let's start your training, shall we?"

Vincent tried to reply, but was too stunned until he finally found his voice, "Ok then, lets start."

** ~3 Months later~**

It has been 3 months since Vincent started his training with Elsa and he could finally go home, and live with his family. Both of them still found plenty secrets they did not know they had. For instance, they could create fake people that had the same characteristics as a real person but was not sentient, like a certain snowman Elsa built not so long ago.

One day when Vincent went to the Troll´s house,he found that the house was abandoned, except for Pabbie, who was waiting for Vincent. When Vincent entered the house he looked at Pabbie and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"They already left for Arendelle, there is no time to lose now. Come with me, you must not be late."

Vincent did as he was told and followed Pabbie to a small room with stones marked with drawings. What was its name? Runes that was it, in which Pabbie sat in the middle and started chanting in Latin. When he was done, a swirling blue portal appeared in front of Pabbie. He gestured to Vincent to come. Pabbie asked him to touch the portal and ask questions later. When Vincent touched the portal he found himself passing out.

When Vincent woke up, he found himself next to Pabbie in a stone floor. Vincent groaned and asked him, "Where are we? And how long have I been out?"

Pabbie replied, "Well we are in the Valley Of The Living Rocks, which is close to Arendelle, and you have not passed out at all; portals do that to everyone."

"Arendelle? Wait, why are we going there?" asked Vincent.

**AN: So there it is! my 2nd chapter, let me know what you think of it, and you can even suggest ideas and i´ll try to add them :P oh and before i forget, special thanks to my friend Kalama for helping me with this **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well hello again, sorry about the lack of update but I was in England and couldn't update but still got some ideas for this, anyways here is chapter 3 where I try to introduce the villian of the fic, which I guess some of you can already guess who he is. **

"To the marriage of Anna, Elsa´s sister, and Kristoff, of course!" replied Pabbie, "Now hurry, we must not be late"

"So, how far is Arendelle from here?" asked Vincent, a little curious.

"Too far to walk there, we need a horse to get there in time, and I think you can solve that problem, can't you?"

The truth was, he did. He had practiced how to create beings made out of snow, but the problem was, when he created a horse it was unpredictable, sure he was fast, but Vincent did not want to call Snowstorm, as he called his horse. He also didn't think he could recall his horse back like when he first summoned and learned he and Elsa could absorb their creations and save them for later. It had taken various hours the first time, who knew how hard would it be a second time?

Reluctantly he summoned his horse. His horse was made of pure snow with hooves made of solid ice and a short mane of soft snow, his pure white eyes looked at Vincent, waiting for Vincent to mount him. Vincent decided to not let Snowstorm waiting, he mounted Snowstorm and offered a hand for Pabbie to get on.

**~5 Minutes Later~**

They arrived at Arendelle, the first thing Vincent did was dismount Snowstorm and recall him, it was strangely easier than the first time, he hoped that was a good sign. Pabbie said he would be waiting for him at the castle and gave him the directions to where the marriage was taking place, leaving Vincent in the street.

Vincent set off in a hurried pace, not noticing people walking around him until he bumped with someone and both were thrown in opposite directions, Vincent got up fast to help up the guy he had knocked down, so he crouched and helped the guy get up.

"I`m so sorry" said Vincent "Are you okay?"

The guy was tall, maybe a little bit taller than Vincent, he had tanned skin, reddish brown eyes and black hair, he wore beige trousers, grey boots, a reddish orange shirt with a symbol on the upper left part. He brushed dust of his clothes, he regarded Vincent and decided to reply.

"Yes, thank you I am fine, and you don't have to apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Okay, glad to see you are fine… Oh I'm Vincent of Hailpu by the way, and you are?" Vincent decided it was best to introduce himself as matter of courtesy.

"I am Prince Kalama of the Northern Isle of Aiwahi. Are you, by any means, heading for the castle too?"

"Yes I am. I was heading off towards the marriage of Princess Anna."

"Ah yes, Princess Anna, I also came for the same reason. My father, King Keoni, was a good friend of King Adgar and Queen Idun, before… before they passed, so I was determined to come to Arendelle for the coronation of Elsa, but a terrible winter storm stopped me from getting anywhere close, making me turn around and come back to Aiwahi. After all that, I was notified by a servant that Princess Anna was getting married and decided to come here. And why would you be here, I might ask?"

Vincent didn't want to get into the whole story, so he made it short.

"I am a friend of Elsa and she invited me to the marriage of her sister"

"Okay so we might as well get going. we can't be late!" and both of them set off, running into the castle.

Following Pabbie´s directions, Vincent lead Kalama to where the marriage was taking place. They stopped in front of the big double oak doors of the Chapel.

"There you are Vincent!" Vincent turned in direction of the voice, finding Elsa coming towards him.

"Where were you Vincent? you took ages to get here"

"I´m sorry Elsa, i just didn't know it was your sister´s marriage, but I´m here anyways, aren't I?"

Elsa sighed and told him

"Well its good to see you here and…." she just noticed the man standing behind Vincent, he looked a bit like someone that had tried to take over Arendelle not so long ago. "and who is him, I might ask?"

"Oh sorry I almost forgot to introduce him, he is Prince Kalama of the Northern Isle of Aiwahi."

"A pleasure to meet you, Queen Elsa. I´ve been looking forward to meeting the new Queen of Arendelle. My father was a friend of your father and mother, I wanted to come here sooner, but a snowstorm prevented me to come for your coronation"

"Ok, nice meeting you too, Kalama, but we should hurry the marriage is starting soon."

Elsa opened up the doors leading inside the Chapel, the same place where she was crowned, but now instead it was her sister´s marriage and she knew Anna was excited, she had prepared everything, she even asked Elsa if she could make the wedding cake, something that had taken hours to make.

The left chairs were being used by the Trolls, which considered Kristoff family and had decided to come, but the chairs on the right were empty, only used by Kai and Gerda the oldest servants in the castle who considered Elsa and Anna family.

Elsa asked Vincent and Kalama to sit in the front row with her, seeing as the left chairs were all used, they had accepted.

When the wedding started, Kristoff hurried next to the priest and stood there waiting for Anna. Kristoff was about the same height as Vincent, a little bit stronger looking than Vincent, he had light brown eyes and blond hair and wore some dark blue trousers and a blue mountaineer shirt.

Not so long after, the double oak doors opened up and Anna walked in and all the way into the altar, she wore a green dress with light grey on the upper part. She had reddish orange hair tied into two braids that fell on her back.

The Priest started the ceremony.

"Friends we are here together in this day to join Princess Anna and-" The priest lowered his head and whispered a question to Kristoff.

"What was your job again?"

"Arendelle Ice master and Deliverer" not surprised by the question, only 2 people remembered what was his job.

So the priest continued, "Princess Anna and the Ice master and Deliverer Kristoff under Holy Matrimony, now Anna, will you marry Kristoff and love him forever till the end of your days?"

"I will"

The priest repeated the question to Kristoff.

"I will"

"Is there anyone here that has a reason of why this couple should not marry? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a silence, no one had anything to say, so the priest was about to continue until someone from the back spoke up.

"I have something to say." the voice carried over all the way across the Chapel, everyone turned to see who had spoken, it was definitely a man with brown-orange hair and sideburns, Vincent and Kalama didn't know who he was but Elsa and Anna hadn't forgotten him.

Elsa spoke up, controlling her voice trying to not show a trace of anger, but her eyes told what she was trying to hide

"Hans."

**AN: Well there it is chapter 3, with the introduced villian and a new hero to help defeat him, how will this all unfold? you'll have to wait! oh and sorry about the long part in the marriage its just that I wanted to make it as detailed as I could. See you next chapter and have a good day.**

**PS: i just noticed I like to use the word "Well" a lot **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Fast update, and the easiest chapter I made so far so I hope it is still good, so enjoy!**

"What are you doing here, Hans?"

"What? You think I would have missed the marriage of the lovely Anna, Queen Elsa?" Hans tone made it seem like the word Queen was an insult, and then he continued. "Of course, thats not the only reason, and I think you know it, don't you Elsa?"

"You are not welcomed in Arendelle, Hans. I suggest retreating immediately, seeing as you are outnumbered." Said Elsa, trying to contain her anger.

Hans laughed, it was an evil laugh, like he had the world under his control. When he stopped laughing, he spoke again to Elsa.

"Oh you so hope you were right, don't you? but I would have been a fool to come alone." He turned his back and spoke to the door. "Southern Isle army, you can come in!"

The double oak doors were thrown open, and behind them were at least 300 armed men in the same outfit as Hans, and leading them were four mounted men, each of them with the same hair and eyes as Hans, Elsa suspected they were related.

Hans turned again to Elsa and said, "Retreat? Outnumbered? I think you are wrong, Queen Elsa, you are outnumbered, and I suggest retreating and handing over Arendelle before things start going violent around here. Oh and don't even try to fight us, we all know about your Ice magic and even then, you would be overwhelmed long before defeating all of us."

Elsa thought about it, how could she defeat over 300 men? but then she remember, she was not alone, Vincent was with her to help with his own powers, and so was Arendelle, she could not hand it over.

"You think I would hand over Arendelle that easily? And maybe your men know about my powers, but you do not know how much more powerful I became since you last saw me. And I'm not alone."

"And so what if you became stronger? You will never defeat us, we outnumber even your royal guards. I will repeat what I said, hand over Arendelle or suffer the consequences."

"Get this straight, Hans, I will never hand over Arendelle." A thought just came into Elsa's mind after saying that. "Wait, how do you have the Southern Isle army with you? didn't your parents punish you for trying to take over Arendelle?"

"Oh Elsa, you think I would let that French Ambassador tell the truth to my parents? I obviously modified the history once he was gone. I told them you made up that story and tried to kill me, of course they believed it and now i'm here to have my revenge, with half of the Southern Isles army along with four of my brothers."

"You won't get away with this."

"Ah, how many times do you think I have heard that? Well the problem for you is, I will get away with it, and because you won't hand over Arendelle peacefully, we will have to fight for it. Southern army, attack"

As Hans ordered his army to attack, Elsa created a wall of ice separating Hans's army from everyone else, then Elsa looked at the Priest.

"Jonathan, finish the ceremony." and then she looked at Vincent. "And you help me with the wall, its our only hope, for now."

Vincent got up and helped Elsa maintain the wall of ice, which the Southern army was smashing against with heavy booms, while the Priest hurried to finish the marriage.

Hans, that was watching from the other side, noticed that Vincent also had ice and snow powers and thought to himself

"So Elsa is not the only one with powers here, interesting. He could be useful to us."

"I'm going to let you maintain the wall of ice alone while I create a snow monster to scare them away, is it okay with you?" Elsa asked Vincent, but it was more of an order.

"You go ahead, I can keep them out, but hurry!"

Elsa started to create a snowball type thing in her hands, and just as Jonathan finished the ceremony, Elsa told Vincent.

"When I say "Let Go", you will stop maintaining the wall, understood?"

Vincent nodded and waited, the sound of the booms getting louder by the moment, and just as the first crack appeared on the wall, Elsa shouted.

"Let Go!"

Vincent stopped the flow of his powers that maintained the wall, the crack on the wall grew, and grew, until it covered most of the wall.

Vincent was getting impatient and told Elsa.

"Whatever you want to do, now would be a good time."

But Elsa knew she had to wait, if the wall was not weak enough her creation would not be able to pass through.

Hans was watching his army break the wall of ice, then he noticed something strange, the ice flow that was coming from Vincent had stopped and Elsa had a snowball in her hands. He only realized his mistake too late.

"NO! Stop! Don't break the wall!" His shouting was pointless. As his army broke the wall, Elsa unleashed her creature.

A miniature blizzard appeared where Elsa had thrown the snowball and a monster appeared. It was made of snow with icicle for fingers and teeth, It had legs as thick as a tree and a massive body, and was as tall as the Chapel. It looked at the Southern army and shouted.

"GO AWAY!" and started chasing the the army, breaking through any remaining part of the ice wall.

"Oh no. Not this monster again." Murmured Hans to himself, then turned to his army and shouted. "Retreat! Back to the ship!" Leading his whole army across the doors and out of the castle.

Elsa sighed.

"That should keep them occupied for some time, but I think it should be enough to plan our attack, even if I hate violence."

"Elsa, everything is going to be fine, don't worry that much. After all we have you and Vincent to protect Arendelle. Oh and by the way, nice Marshmallow Two." Said Anna as she approached her sister.

"Thanks Anna, we'll try our best. Also 'Marshmallow'?" Elsa was clearly happy by the support of her sister, but also clearly confused by the name Anna had used.

"Yeah, Marshmallow, isn't that what the giant snowman is called?"

"I-I never named him, I just created him," admitted Elsa.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We have important business to discuss, like what are we going to do with Hans and his army"

Silence filled the Chapel with seven minds thinking of a solution, as the trolls had quickly escaped when Hans appeared. Until finally, Vincent had an idea.

"I have an idea! If Hans has an army, then we'll have to fight fire with fire, and yes he said his army outnumbers Arendelle's Guards, but he didn't count on something, to defeat him we will have to create our own army, but not a normal army."

**AN: this chapter was more conversation heavy and some back story, introduction to villian and other stuff but i'll try to make the next chapter with less conversation and maybe more action **


End file.
